Worldwide
by leeann-schmidt
Summary: Kendall is devastated when LeeAnn moves back to France. 2 years later, his band tours there. She is forced to go with her little cousin. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide...


LeeAnn was sitting in her boyfriend's lap. She didn't want to break up with him, but her family was moving back to France. She wasn't sure she could keep up a long distance relationship with him.

"Kendall," LeeAnn sighed, "I need to talk to you about something."

Kendall's smile faded. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not really," she said. "I'm moving."

"That's not tha-"

"To Paris, France."

Kendall's jaw dropped. LeeANn looked down.

"France?" Kendall asked quietly. "Why so far away?"

"My mom can't make it without my dad here," LeeAnn said sadly. "She's making us move back to France to live with my autn. I don't know if I'll ever be coming back."

"When do you leave?" Kendall's voice was almost inaudiable.

"Saturday."

His head shot up. "Saturday? But that's only two days away!"

LeeAnn leaned forward and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just found out last night. If I had a choice, I'd stay. But I'm only 16, Kendall. I have to go with my mom. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Kendall said pulling her close to him. "I don't want to let you go."

"I think it would be better if we said our goodbyes now, Kendall."

LeeAnn stood up and pulled him up with her.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

LeeAnn shrugged. "I just think it would be. I have to pack really fast and I don't want to be depressed the entire plane ride."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kendall grabbed LeeAnn's hands.

"I guess this is goodbye," LeeAnn said with tears in her eyes.

"I guess so," Kendall said sniffling. "I love you so much, LeeAnn."

"I love you, too," she said, "so much."

Kendall pulled LeeAnn in for a kiss. She pulled away first.

"Goodbye, Kendall," she whispered.

LeeAnn walked out of the house and to her car. She sat in the front seat, laid her head on her steering wheel, and cried.

Kendall watched through tear-filled eyes as the love of his life walked out of his house. He fell back onto the couch and cried.

When LeeAnn arrived at her new house in France, her phone went off again. Another text from Kendall.

_LeeAnn. Please talk to me. I miss you and I love you._

LeeAnn sighed. She noticed a pond in the backyard. She ignored her cousin's questions and walked to the edge of it. She lifted her phone in the air. Her cousin looked at her like she was crazy.

"LeeANn," Abby said, "what are you doing?"

"I can't deal with him anymore," LeeAnn said as she threw her phone in the pond. "It hurst too much."

"I can't believe you just did that," Abby said. "Now you have to get a new phone!"

"I don't care."

Two years passed by. Kendall eventually forgot about LeeAnn. He joined a band called Big Time Rush and went on tour. They were just starting their European leg of the tour. First stop- Paris, France.

In the two years that LeeAnn had lived in France, her appearance changed. Her long blonde hair was changed to black hair at her shoulders. Her somewhat crooked teeth were straight (thanks to two years of braces.) She had her teeth whitened. She even dressed differently. The sweatpants turned to skinny jeans. Flip flops to converse. T-shirts to dress shirts. Everything about her was different except her attitude.

LeeAnn heard her cousin scream and she ran into the next room.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I just got front row to a Big Time Rush concert this weekend!" Abby yelled.

"What's Big Time Rush?" LeeAnn asked.

Abby's jaw dropped. "Only the greatest band ever!"

"Oh," LeeAnn said. Her mind flashed back to Kendall. He had always loved to sing….

"And you're going with me," Abby said. "I can't drive and I don't want my mom to take me. That wouldn't end well."

"I don't even know their songs," LeeAnn said sitting down. Abby started talking about them and LeeAnn zoned out.

"…and I really want to be the Worldwide girl…" Abby poked LeeAnn. "Don't you think that'd be cool?"

LeeAnn shook her head. "Wait, what?" she asked. Abby sighed. "Sorry, I zoned out."

"Well," Abby started, "they have this song called Worldwide. It's a beautiful song about having the person you're in love with moving halfway across the world. Every night, they call a girl up onstage and sing it to her. She sits by them and James holds her hand. It's so sweet."

"That'd be cool if it happens."

Kendall was at the hotel in Paris.

"Dude, you've been so weird since we got here," James said to Kendall.

"Sorry, bro," Kendall said shaking his head. "I just keep getting a weird feeling about tonight's show."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"I can't tell."

James shrugged and walked off.

Kendall laid on his bed and let his mind wander. It was his first time in Paris. He used to hate the idea of going to Paris. It's where LeeAnn had moved to and left him.

"I wonder if she's still here," Kendall whispered to himself.

"I can't b-believe I'm d-doing this," LeeAnn said shivering. "It's Paris in the middle of December and I've been waiting outside for hours!"

"Just be g-glad the concert is indoors," Abby said.

LeeAnn sighed with relief when the doors opened. "Finally.

"Ooh, hottie alert, first row," Logan said. "Black hair, purple shirt."

"I think we found our Worldwide girl for tonight, huh?" Carlos said laughing. "Right Kendall?"

He didn't answer.

"You're on in one minute!" Gustavo said rushing us towards our spots. "Get set!

LeeAnn was staring at the boys on stage. She couldn't believe it. Kendall. On stage. Singing in front of thousands of people.

"Now it's time for a special girl to come onstage to be our Worldwide girl," Kendall said smiling. The crowd went crazy.

Abby elbowed LeeAnn and she looked up. James was smiling at her.

"How about you in the purple shirt?" James asked. LeeAnn looked down at her shirt and back up at James. He motioned her onstage.

"Oh, God," she whispered. She walked forward and security helped her onstage. She sat on the empty stool.

"So, beautiful," Kendall said putting his arm around her, "what's your name?" He put the microphone up to her mouth.

Did he not recognize her?

"LeeAnn," she answered.

A spark of hurt and sadness went through Kendall's heart when he heard the name, but he kept smiling.

Kendall kept getting a weird feeling. He thought the Worldwide girl looked really familiar, and her name was LeeAnn. But it couldn't be his LeeAnn.

Could it?

When Big Time Rush finished their song, LeeAnn was crying. When Kendall saw her crying, he instantly knew it was his LeeAnn. She was heading toward the edge of the stage.

"That song was written about you, LeeAnn," Kendall blurted out.

LeeAnn stopped in her steps. The crowd got silent. James, Carlos, and Logan were shocked.

"What?" LeeAnn asked.

"Worldwide," Kendall said walking over to her, "it's about you."

"Seriously?" LeeAnn said. Kendall was right in front of her.

"Yes. When you moved to Paris, it hurt. Bad."

"I didn't want to leave," LeeAnn said softly. "I really didn't, Kendall."

"I know." Kendall's microphone was no longer by his mouth. "It's not your fault. I've missed you. So much."

"I've missed you, too," LeeAnn said with tears in her eyes, "so much."

Kendall grabbed LeeAnn's hands and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her neck and his arms went around her waist. She sighed with relief.

"I've missed your hugs," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and pulled back. He put the microphone back up to his mouth. "LeeAnn, before you go back to your seat, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "LeeAnn, these last two years without you have been so hard. I've missed you so much. I thought about you every day. I never stopped loving you and I still love you."

Kendall grabbed LeeAnn by the waist and kissed her. "Awe's" came from the crowd.

When LeeAnn pulled away, she looked into Kendall's tear-filled eyes and said, "I love you, too."

"LeeAnn," Kendall said, "please. Get back together with me. I swear you won't get hurt. But, please, just promise that you'll stay."

LeeAnn looked into Kendall's loving green eyes. She blieveed him. He had never hurt her before. She smiled.

"I promise."

_**Author's note:**_

_**This is like 11 pages in my journal and it's still short! Agh! I'll just have to start writing longer stories.**_

_**But… I hope you enjoyed this! **_


End file.
